Still a Kid
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Sebuah foto, sebuah kenangan, dan seorang pemuda. Bila kau menyatukan ketiganya, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah cerita yang mungkin tidak kau duga sebelumnya. For Infatrum Challenge; Memories in a Photograph.


**Still a Kid****  
>Infantrum Challenge  Memories in a Photograph  
>Kingdom Hearts © Disney – Square Enix<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:.**

**.  
><strong>

Zexion membongkar kardus-kardus tua yang telah berdiam di kamarnya selama beberapa tahun ia menjadi seorang _Nobody. _Debu-debu mulai beterbangan di sekitarnya, dan bau apek dari kotak-kotak terkutuk itu benar-benar menyiksa penciumannya yang begitu tajam.

Dua kotak terbuka. Isinya barang-barang lama, yang ia rasa kini sudah tidak berguna. Ada buku harian (Zexion tidak pernah tahu mengapa dirinya dulu—Ienzo, lebih tepatnya—menulis di dalam sebuah buku harian), sebuah boneka beruang (_Hei, bukankah ini tuan Ted?_), berlembar-lembar kertas tua (yang berisikan dokumen-dokumen tentang _heartless_ yang terkutuk itu), beberapa sketsa sederhana (yang dibuat oleh Naminé—bukan, _Kairi_), dan masih banyak lagi beberapa barang lainnya.

Ia menghela nafas. Begitu malas rasanya untuk memilah kembali barang-barang ini, yang mana yang akan ia simpan dan yang mana yang akan ia buang.

Dengan lesu, ia mengangkat setumpuk kertas dokumen lama, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sampah besar yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Pada saat itulah, selembar kertas jatuh.

Oh, itu bukan lembaran kertas biasa rupanya. Itu adalah selembar foto tua.

Meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di tempat sampah, Zexion mengambil foto itu dari lantai kamarnya yang dingin, kemudian membaliknya.

Ada Ansem. Ia juga bisa melihat dirinya—_well_, _somebody_-nya—berada di sisi kanan sang peneliti, sembari menggengam tangan tua itu. Di samping Ienzo, berdirilah Aeleus—sang penjaga yang masih menjaganya hingga detik ini, juga menyatukan tangannya dengan miliknya.

Dirinya tampak begitu mungil di antara kedua orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Ienzo tampak sangat senang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Zexion memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat foto itu diambil.

* * *

><p>Ienzo berulangtahun yang kesepuluh. Dalam satu hari itu, berpuluh-puluh kali ia mendengar kalimat 'selamat ulang tahun' dilontarkan padanya—mungkin semua orang di kastil itu memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.<p>

Braig memberinya tuan Ted, sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat yang kemudian ia bawa tidur bersamanya hingga akhir waktu menjemputnya.

Dilan menghadiahkannya sebuah syal rajutan tangan—entah rajutan siapa, yang ia tahu Dilan tidak bisa merajut. Mungkin ia membelinya?

Even membelikan sebuah buku _science _yang tebal sambil berkata, "Belajarlah lebih keras!"

Xehanort tidak memberikan sesuatu yang spesial—hanya satu lembar puisi sederhana (yang gagal dengan tidak elitnya). Tidak apalah, setidak-tidaknya lembaran 'puisi' yang ia tulis sendiri itu sukses membuat Ienzo tertawa.

Namun ada yang kurang, sebab Ansem dan Aeleus tidak memberinya apa-apa. Di hari ia menjadi semakin dewasa, dua orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah dan kakak malah tidak memberinya apa-apa.

Tapi tak apa. Ienzo harus bersikap dewasa. Ia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang mengemis hadiah kepada orang tua mereka di saat mereka ulang tahun atau berhasil meraih suatu prestasi, benar?

...tapi, hei, rasanya kecewa juga.

**.:o:.**

Ienzo sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengganti baju lab-nya dan kemudian pergi tidur ketika Ansem dan Aeleus masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ienzo."

Dua buah kecupan, dua kali rangkulan, dan satu buah kue.

Kemudian, satu permintaan.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakan hari ini, hadiah yang kalian berikan, dan kalian semua."

Ienzo tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan keduanya.

Ekspresi bahagia yang begitu jarang ia tunjukkan itu, berhasil Braig abadikan di dalam sebuah foto.

* * *

><p>Zexion tersenyum. Ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Usianya hanya duabelas tahun ketika <em>heartless<em> mengambil hatinya.

Ia beranjak, mendekati kotak-kotak kardus yang tadi ia kumpulkan dan kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal tua, sebuah buku tebal, dan selembar kertas yang kemudian ia gabung bersama foto dan boneka yang ia telah temukan sebelumnya.

Mengumpulkan mereka, dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat tidur.

**.:o:.**

"Ada yang melihat Zexion?"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Demyx.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, dan ia bilang ia hendak merapikan kamarnya," sahut Xaldin.

Demyx melihatnya aneh.

"Oh, bukan. Bukan merapikan dalam arti menyapu, mengepel, mengelap kaca, dan membereskan tempat tidur seperti yang harusnya dilakukan pada kamarmu _dan_ kamar Axel, tapi merapikan barang-barang lama yang sudah menumpuk bertahun-tahun."

Demyx melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanda ia tersinggung.

"Aku akan pergi melihatnya."

Ia baru saja berbalik dan hendak melangkah ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut, IX."

Kalau yang bicara itu Xigbar, Demyx tidak akan kaget. Tapi hei, yang baru saja bicara itu Vexen.

Ya sudahlah, toh Vexen juga tidak akan menggigitnya.

**.:o:.**

"Zexion?" Demyx mengetuk pintu perlahan, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Vexen mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mungkin ia tertidur? Buka saja pintunya."

Demyx mengangguk, dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Zexion. Melihat ke dalamnya, dan kemudian menemukan sosok yang ia cari di tempat tidur.

Zexion, meringkuk di atas kasurnya yang berlapiskan sprei berwarna biru kelam, tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dan mengenakan sebuah syal, sembari satu tangannya memegang sebuah foto dan selembar kertas, serta sebuah buku tebal terbuka tak jauh dari tangannya.

Entah pemandangan itu terlalu imut untuk dilewatkan atau terlalu abnormal untuk dilihat, yang pasti Demyx terdiam melihatnya.

Vexen menangkap buku tebal, syal, kertas, foto dan boneka beruang itu dengan kedua iris birunya dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayo, kita keluar. Biarkan saja dia."

Demyx menoleh, mengikuti langkah orang yang lebih tinggi posisinya itu keluar dari ruangan. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak perlu dibangunkan?"

Vexen menutup pintu, kemudian berbalik seraya berkata, "Biarlah, sebab ia masih begitu kecil dibanding sebagian besar dari kita. Biarkanlah ia berkecimpung di dalam dunia dan memori masa lalunya sesekali."

Demyx hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berlari menyusul Vexen.

_Because a nobody will not get older, and so he is still the kid he used to be._

**.**

**.:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:.**

**.  
><strong>

**owari.**

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span>

Halo. Ternyata saya balik lagi ke sini bawa-bawa fic challenge (lagi) dengan karakternya Zexion (lagi). Iya emang saya ga ada ide buat chara lain, huhu. Yang ada di otak tumpul saya hanya Zexion dan Zexion seorang. :'D

Soal usia duabelas tahun sewaktu Zexy jadi _nobody _itu cuma asumsi ngarang saya kok. Abisnya Ienzo kelihatan lucu dan kecil sekali dibanding yang lainnya, apalagi Zexion juga pendek kalo misal disandingkan (?) dengan member Org. XIII yang lain (kecuali Roxas, Xion, dan Naminé).

_By the way_, saya belom mainin KH: BBS karena gapunya PSP, hohoho. Ada yang mau beliin saya? /dibuang

Eniwei, **review**? ;D


End file.
